


Destiny is a Funny Thing (Zutara)

by Amelia9986



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia9986/pseuds/Amelia9986
Summary: Zuko found the Avatar before Katara and Sokka. Zuko and Katara's lives shift, leaving one with flimsy honor and the other with faltering hope.Without the avatar, everyone thought the world would end during Sozin's comet. It didn't.  Its been four years since Zuko has captured the avatar and three years since Zuko's uncle disappeared during a suspiciously uneventful Sozin's comet.Now, Zuko is tasked with finding his Uncle Iroh, a traitor to the fire nation, and Katara has been sent to the palace as a servant to spy on the royal family. What she witnesses are betrayal, tension, and an increasingly confused Zuko. Will Katara be able to gain information that will save her tribe? Will Zuko be able to move past the night of Sozin's comet? The two go on an emotional and physical journey to find out. The growing feelings between the two make their journeys all the more complicated.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I see myself updating this story often. There are some twists I've planned early on that will hopefully make this story more three-dimensional and not just a story about Katara doting on Zuko in the palace the entire time (although wouldn't mind a story just about that either lol).
> 
> I do not own any of the avatar characters or stories. This may not and will not coincide with canon Avatar material seeing as there is a change from the beginning.
> 
> Cross-Posted on Wattpad, too.

"There's got to be another option than sending my sister into the middle of fire nation territory," Sokka yelled as his hand hit the table that had various papers and makeshift plans to somehow keep the fire nation at bay. Katara's necklace clutched tightly in his hand. Their goodbye was bitter. Sokka thought about a myriad of ways to force Katara to stay. But at 18 she was on a ship heading straight for Lord Ozai. 

"Your sister is one of the strongest of us. She has trained under Master Pakku and surpassed him She is also an adult who would be potentially saving us from destruction."

"She's the only person I have left," Sokka said softly, holding onto himself tightly because if he let go, he might unravel completely. Arnook approached carefully, placing an arm on Sokka. 

"I've lost people I love too. But Katara is not signing her life away. She is strong, and she will return to us." 

Sokka wiped the tears from his eyes and looked down at the necklace she entrusted to him. "Look after this okay? I'll be back for it". Sokka stuffed the necklace in his pocket as he reluctantly nodded "She better". 

Katara

I finally made it to the Fire Nation Royal Palace. Its muted brown and aggressive red seemed to taunt me, looking nothing like the blue and white that surrounded my home. I put my long brown hair up as I looked down at my red clothes. They were lighter than my usual water tribe attire but somehow felt heavier on my body. I was hired as a servant to the royal family under the name On Ji. Princess Azula was apparently throwing out more people than they could get, and that left the northern water tribe the opportunity to sneak me in. 

"You must be On Ji." I looked up to find an older woman with her hair up in two neat buns. She smiled at me. There was a singe of pity.

"I'm Okuye, one of the head workers here. I will show you around and teach you your daily duties." Okuye hesitated, "and you will be one of the fortunate servants who will be overseeing Lord Ozai's children. If they need anything, it is best to do it promptly and correctly, assuming you want a job that lasts longer than a week." 

Before I could respond Okuye shook her head and motioned me to follow her "This way". I followed Okuye around as I found my hands to be shaking. Lord Ozai's children? Not that they were children anymore, Azula was 18 and Zuko 20. I knew Azula was aggressive and has publicly harmed those who worked under her. I dug my nails into my palm to keep myself from screaming in frustration. It will be hard to find information out if I would not be close to Lord Ozai. But to expect answers right away is foolish. I just have to keep my head down and do what Azula and Zuko says, can't be too difficult, right? I listened intently to Okuye. I would be good at this job, because the alternative is failing my people. 

"Alright this is Azula's room, do you have any questions?" Okuye asked. 

"No, but if I do I will be sure to ask." I assured her. Okuye nodded and stepped back to leave her and I grabbed her hand gently. "Thank you. I appreciate you showing me everything."

Okuye quickly moved her hand away "You will not be thanking me once you see what's in store for you." I frowned as Okuye briskly left. 

Just in time to Hear Azula yelp out in pain. "You STUPID girl" She screamed as Katara entered the door begrudgingly to see what could have happened. A young girl was crying at Azulas feet as Azula looked at her with pure rage. "You stabbed me. All I wanted was a nice tailored dress for my brother's birthday this weekend and instead, I get an assassination attempt?" 

The girl squealed in terror. "No, please, your highness. It was on accident. I just pricked you on your leg it will not happen again." 

Azula pulled the girl up to her feet, staring into her inflamed eyes from sobbing. "I would hope it doesn't. If it does, I will have you executed. Now go, I'm tired we will finish this tomorrow" The girl ran out as Azula seemed to sigh with satisfaction. She noticed me for the first time. "Who are you?" 

"I'm your new servant, your highness. I merely came to see if you were alright." I bowed awkwardly, trying to hide my contempt for how rude Azula has already shown herself to me. Azula approached and plucked a pin out of her dress and pointed it right at me playfully. "Another one already? I mean a good a time as any I need my towels double washed and my bed remade. Actually make a list of things that needs to be done and give it to the other girls." 

"How will I know what to do-" 

"Figure it out." 

Azula was now very close to me now, with the pin touching my neck, her hot breath somehow suffocating me. "Please don't disappoint me," Azula whispered. "I am tired of killing servants who do." I gulped. Satisfied, Azula motioned for me to leave, and I couldn't get out fast enough. I didn't know where I was going but I kept walking until no one was around me. I fell onto the floor, grasping at my neck, hoping it would help me breathe. As I took my hand away from my neck I looked at my hand and saw a speck of blood from the prick Azula gave me. I was angry. I couldn't defend myself, I couldn't use bending and was not allowed to speak out of turn. It has only been a few moments and I was already overwhelmed. 

"I told you you wouldn't be thanking me," A sympathetic voice from behind me said. I turned to see Okuye's extended hand. I looked up at her angrily. "How does anyone handle her! She enjoys harming people its sick." Okuye sighed and joined me on the floor. "She is our princess. I encourage you not to talk about her like that so directly again." I nodded. "But" Okuye continued "Know that it is rewarding in its own right to take care of the royal family. They have provided so much for us. They have kept us safe." Katara wanted to roll her eyes but instead kept her head down. The fire nation does not need to be kept "safe" its the other nations who need help. 

"Come" Okuye stood up and tugged at my clothes to follow her. "Its time you met the other child of Lord Ozai, Prince Zuko."


	2. Validation

ZUKO POV

I looked up at the ceiling and groaned as my bed creaked along with me. I was woken up by My Uncle's loud, obnoxious laugh. Uncle Iroh's laugh could be heard throughout the fire nation's boat. I threw a pillow at my door. "Uncle! Must you be so loud all the time?" Uncle Iroh's voice echoed in my ears. "Zuko, must you betray your family?" I turned to the source of the voice but I couldn't find Uncle. "What? I'm not betraying anyone!" I could feel Uncle's knowing smile behind me. I turned and saw Uncle staring at me with a look of contempt I had never seen on him. "You will always be a disgrace." 

I shot up from my bed. my sheets were damp from sweat and It took a moment to realize I wasn't on my ship anymore. I was home. My robe was silk and I was Prince Zuko, welcomed back in my father's good graces after I brought him the avatar. One of my servants came in with breakfast. "Good morning, your highness." I buried my head into the several pillows I had on my bed. 

"Please leave. I will get ready myself." 

"B-but, your highness. It is my job, and I don't want to get fired if your sister saw I wasn't doing anything."

"That's not really my problem. I want to be alone." 

The girl bowed and left. I got dressed drowsily and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair seemed to always be in my face and it really didn't feel like I would be 20 soon. My father might've encouraged me to find a wife if he wasn't so busy avoiding me. I remind him too much of the traitor. I remind him too much of the night of Sozin's Comet, and I remind him too much of my mother. I still attend his meeting and events, father just never looks me in the eyes, or confides in me the way he does with Azula. "Whatever" I muttered. I am an adult but I feel like a child in the eyes of my father. Why wouldn't I, I still live with him and get me every need met by random servants I don't even know. It was a life far from the life I knew when I went around the world with Uncle. But I had nothing then. 

As I was preparing to leave for a meeting I heard a hard knock at the door. Does no one ever respect my decisions? I bet this wouldn't be happening to Azula. I moaned and swung the door open angrily. 

"I told you! I want to be left ALO-" The bluest eyes I had ever seen stared at me. 

"I-I'm sorry I wasn't aware you wanted to be alone. I'm new. I will be more careful Prince Zuko." Even though I had just yelled at her she didn't look scared, just cautious. She was beautiful, no doubt, her long brown hair to her waist and her eyes showed intelligence that she wasn't letting on. 

"Um, it's okay. You didn't know." I stated. Now avoiding the eyes that were looking directly at me. I felt squeamish in a way, she didn't look at me with adoration, but neutral curiosity. I didn't know what her verdict of me was, but she nodded and placed a smile on her face. "I appreciate your kindness." I huffed as I walked past her. I needed to hurry or I'd be late and Father's mercy is nonexistent. 

I walked into the boardroom to see Azula was already there, talking intently with Father. When she saw me she hushed herself and smiled.

"Hello, brother. You look awful, did you not sleep again?" Azula cooed. I frowned. 

"I slept fine." 

"Unlikely"

I looked away from her. We weren't kids anymore. Her antics may be extremely agitating but weren't a reason for me to yell. I sat down next to Father and looked at him intently. "Good morning, Lord Ozai." 

"Prince Zuko" 

Azula's smile widened. Father looked at everyone at the table and grimaced. "Four days mark the horrific misstep that occurred during Sozin's comet. We failed to squash out the Earth Kingdom and maintain control of Ba Sing Se. So, we are doing this in a slower fashion. Any updates."

"Lord Ozai we have taken complete control of the south of the Earth Kingdom. We are making our way up. Any rebellions are minimal outside of Ba Sing Se and are easy to squash."

"We have tripled our fleet numbers in the sea. We are working towards gaining control of waters surrounding every nation and soon hope to place many close to the northern tribe." 

Lord Ozai nods in approval, but his face was filled with disdain. "Any word about where our traitor is hiding." I felt tense. I held my breath as I awaited any news from Uncle Iroh.

"No news your highness." one of the war generals said.

I quietly sighed in relief as my father slammed the table with his fist. 

"He has stayed alive for too long. I want him found and killed NOW." 

"We will find him, we are looking everywhere for him, Fire Lord Ozai." Lord Ozai looked unconvinced. But leaned back and moved topics. I looked down for the rest of the meeting, trying to regulate my breath as my uncle taught me. I have practiced every night, but in moments like these, my breath feels ragged. 

After the meeting, the war generals filed out as Azula and I followed. Azula kept pace beside me and whispered. "You looked relieved to hear the traitor was alive." 

I stopped in my tracks. Through my teeth, I responded. "I don't care what happens to him. He can die for all I care."

Azula laughed "Well I do care a lot about the situation. I want him dead." We made eye contact. Azula was challenging me to say anything out of turn.

I exhaled and made my eyes leveled with hers. "Like I said. I don't care." 

Azula seemed frustrated but didn't push it further and proceeded to go to her room. I sighed. These days are filled with monotony and tension. I thought I was so unhappy looking for the Avatar. But I saw the world with my uncle. Now I am in this palace and Uncle left me. So he can stay lost. 

Four days until the anniversary of Sozin's Comet, and four days until my birthday.


	3. Chapter 3

KATARA POV

I have decided I will not allow Azula to get a reaction from me again. I realized death wasn't what I feared. If it was, I would not be in the middle of fire nation territory. I was scared of failure so soon. But if I fail now I will have failed everyone. So, I will let her do whatever she wants and I won't give her the satisfaction to see my tears. Once Azula saw I would do as I was asked, she eased her torture. She would ask absurd tasks for me, just to see how I would respond to her saying I should inspect each piece of jewelry 20 times. But I would just nod. I hardly saw Zuko. He asked everyone to leave him alone most times. After our first encounter I thought it would be best to steer clear. His piercing eyes sent a shiver down my spine. Not in the way Azula's glare intimidated me. Instead, there was a turmoil he seemed to keep sloppily hidden. If he didn't want help, more time for me. As for what I did in my free time, it mostly consisted of laying in my barren room, daydreaming of the snow on my cheeks, and the power the waves offered me. Whenever I passed the royal family garden and saw the pond, a part of me wanted to jump in, to combat the relentless sun seemingly sucking away any power or joy I once had. It was my second night here and I couldn't take being in my room any longer. I had helped Azula to bed, brushed her hair until my hands cramped and she dozed off to sleep. Azula was such a confident woman that in sleep she rests soundly, with no fear. I was sore from how much I clenched in fear in my sleep, and my mind ached. I needed a way to get into the meetings Zuko and Azula slips off to in the late mornings. 

But for now, I decided a walk was in order. I was drawn to the garden again. I walked outside and couldn't help but smile at the moon. "Oh how I have missed you." I breathed. It seemed to coat my body in a silky embrace. I already felt more awake. My joints revived and I felt a lot better. I lifted my hand into the air, almost trying to grasp at the moon, hoping it could give me advice or strength, but it just looked back at me, offering only silence and some comfort. 

"Couldn't sleep?" I jolted at the sound of another voice. It was Zuko. How did I not see him before? He was laying on the grass, his fingers outstretched and his eyes side-eyeing at me. Did he hear me speak to the moon? Could he figure out I was a water bender from that?

"Don't be silly." I thought to myself. 

"I am so sorry to bother you, Prince Zuko." I bowed my head stepping away to leave. Zuko flashed a grimace 

"I don't believe you. You're not who you say you are" My mouth fell agape. Could he know? 

"W-What?" I muttered, my fists clenched. I looked over at the pond. I felt the still pond gain the ability of movement with my hands. I could attack if I needed to. I prepared with an inhale. I was shocked to see Zuko look at me with a sly smile. 

"You act timid around Azula and me, I can see it. But why do your eyes reveal something completely different? And just before I spoke you were concise and firm in your movements. You aren't afraid. You also are a bad actor, so why are you acting afraid?" Zuko stated. I felt my face get hot. He couldn't get all that from just two encounters. He could be trying to get a reaction out of me like Azula. The difference is he was more successful. 

"I am not acting like anything. I just am being polite and acting how a servant should treat royalty. Would you rather I talk back to your sister and get killed?... Prince Zuko?" I tried to maintain formality but my face already gave me away. To my surprise, Zuko smiled and even let out a small chuckle.

"Right. Well I guarantee my sister knows you are brighter than you lead on. My warning is to not treat her as if she is stupid. She is not." I looked to respond back but I found my head was full of unabashed anger. 

"You are full of assumptions," I said through my teeth, trying to maintain what little composure Prince Zuko seemed to think I had. Zuko finally sat up, his smile disappeared. 

"Talking back to royalty now? How quickly you drop your supposed politeness." I held my breath. I could waste every opportunity the water tribe gave me in just a few nights. 

Before I could say anything else the small smile came back onto Zuko's face and he lied back down. "I get it. Keeping a job here is near impossible with a family like ours. But passion like yours does not fare well here. Maybe find a different profession." 

"Maybe its what this palace needs. No one seems to hold onto a job here except maybe Okuye. Maybe I can stay because I want it that much more." I responded curtly, gaining some of my composure back with each word. I knew now Zuko was not going to fire me. His tone was up in the air, informal, not final. He offered me chance to leave, but he didn't know there was no choice for me. 

"Hmm. Weird thing to want but it's your choice." He finally stated. All that was left was silence between us. I stood several feet away from him, watching him as he looked up at the sky. "What's your name by the way?" Katara almost slipped from my mouth "On Ji" I replied. Zuko said nothing, only nodding. After a few more moments of silence, I bowed. "Goodnight Prince Zuko." 

"Hey, On Ji. If you can't sleep in the future I guess I can tolerate your presence here. This palace can be suffocating for everyone." Zuko muttered, not looking at me but still looking up at the sky intently. I nodded and headed back into my room, with no intention to visit Zuko at night again. Zuko already seems to think I am hiding things. He called me out on just two mere interactions. If I spend more time with him, he could figure out enough to ruin everything.


	4. Routine

KATARA POV 

The routine of taking care of Azula and Zuko became simple enough. I avoided the garden the next night, however. I didn't need to interact with Zuko if he was going to blow my cover, even if he did have information that was valuable. Azula knew I was not leaving due to her endless odd requests, so she seemed to have changed her focus to other servants who would provide her entertainment. Zuko asked for almost nothing. He simply secluded himself in his room unless it was for meetings or training. In the early evening I would watch as dozens of people stood outside the courtyard, oohing and aaahing at murderers. I grimaced. I have been able to keep my anger in check but it becomes difficult when I see the royal family being idolized in this way. Watching Zuko and Azula train was a terrifying sight to behold. I leaned onto a nearby pillar, holding a towel and waiting for them to be finished. Azula's fire was blue. The fire came out of her like it was an extension of her being. Her anger and confidence making the fire that much brighter and bluer. Zuko seemed much more restrained. He had a talent for bending. But his skill seemed to come from pure determination and focus. I looked down at my hands. My stubbornness got me Master Pakku to teach me. Zuko and I seem to have that in common. As the training ended, I approached each with a towel. Azula took it without a second glance and continued talking with her instructor. Zuko took it from my hand and looked directly at me. 

"You didn't come to the pond last night." He didn't seem sad or angry, just stating a fact. 

"Um. Yes, well, I had some of Azula's laundry to do so I didn't have time." I muttered before realizing Zuko had just called me a bad liar the other night. Zuko flashed a look of.. sadness? I couldn't be sure but before I could tell his face went back to his neutral frowning one.

"Okay, well, come tonight then." He stated. I felt my face get hot. 

"Why?" I shouldn't have asked but his request was odd, too. 

"Because if I talk to a servant, they have no room to judge me." I couldn't help but grimace. 

"I'm glad my company means that much to you, your highness." I let some of my sarcasm slip through and it was met with a small smile from Prince Zuko. As Zuko walked away I caught Azula looking at us with curiosity for only a moment before turning back to her conversation. Azula doesn't miss anything it seems. 

"Oh I am so excited about the party tomorrow! But remember Zuko must not know." Another servant girl whispered to Okuye. As I was walking towards Azula's room with her clean laundry I overheard their conversation.

Okuye waved her hand in disregard. "I know, I know. I just think its weird Azula would throw a surprise party for her brother, especially when it coincides with the anniversary of Sozin's Comet"

"We don't even know what happened that night, it could all be under Fire Lord Ozai's plan to continue helping the fire nation people." 

"Maybe. Regardless everyone will be there. Azula even got Lord Ozai to make an appearance" 

"How exciting! I will be sure to make the hotcakes extra delicious."

I continued walking, with an idea forming in my mind. If everyone is going to be at Zuko's party tomorrow night, I could explore parts of the palace that might usually be off-limits. The throne room. That would be the perfect opportunity to take anything of value in there. If the information is helpful enough, I could even escape and return home, with either information to ease the chief's worry of a quickly approaching attack or plans on how to counter them. I breathed. Alright. Tomorrow night I'll make my move. 

I found Zuko that night leaning against a tree, looking aimlessly at the duck pond. I approached hesitantly. This meeting will go a lot more smoothly. He leeched information about myself two nights ago, but I was determined to do the same to him tonight. 

"Good evening, your highness. Might I ask why you are always here at night? A prince needs good rest." I said. 

Zuko groaned. "I haven't been able to sleep much for a while now. I'm used to it. And my mother and I used to feed turtle ducks here when I was little, so merely a place to reminisce." I wanted to laugh. He misses his mother but little did he know my mother died because of his family's orders. But Zuko was too young to have made that order, but I'm sure at his age he's made enough decisions that have killed countless people. The way Zuko looked sadly into the water did look similar to how I have been missing my family. 

"You miss your mother," I said softly. Zuko nodded. 

"I miss her and... yes I miss my mother." I nodded in understanding. Here I was, about to give more information away. But I needed Prince Zuko to trust me so that he may reveal more about his family

"My mother died, too. Every day it fills me with anger and sadness." I mumbled. I felt tears well up so I covered my face with my arm. I cannot let the prince of the fire nation see me cry. I missed Sokka. Moments here feel dull and all I need right now is Sokka cheering me up and encouraging me to do my best. 

"I'm sorry," Zuko said. I moved my arm in confusion. 

"No need to apologize, your highness." I breathed, trying to push down any urge of crying I have. 

"Well, I'm still sorry." He whispered. We sat in silence. I stayed standing awkwardly as Zuko returned to looking at the pond. I knew I needed to break the silence. 

"So, I heard it's your birthday tomorrow." As I said this Zuko grimaced. "My birthday. Yea. Not that it matters."

"I heard your birthday was on the same day as Sozin's comet. It must be an honor." Zuko frowned at my words as if I had attacked him with what I had said. 

"An honor. More like a curse." Zuko mumbled, almost in a trance, thinking to something far away from us. 

"Why?" I questioned, leaning in further. I could learn what happened that day I could learn even more valuable--

"You know what? I'm done talking for tonight. Please leave me." Zuko said, looking at the ground with newfound annoyance. 

"I'm sorry if that was a touchy subject I-"

"I said LEAVE. Do not think that me talking to you is an excuse for you to ask inappropriate comments" Zuko barked. I wanted to yell back at him. I wanted to yell at him for all the awful things his family has done. I wanted to drown him in his mother's pond he's so fond of. But I just bowed and briskly walked to my room. I let the hot tears flow down my face this time. No one could see me or tell me I am weak. I can cry here, by myself, because the royal family will not get the pleasure to see how much they hurt me.


	5. Birthdays

ZUKO POV

It was cold, I hadn't caught the avatar, and my home was halfway across the world. The boat's aggressive motions no longer made me seasick. It was a makeshift home, for now. But it was my birthday and Uncle made sure it was special. 

"Happy birthday" Uncle sang as the rest of the crew badly sang behind him. He came through my quarters with a cake with candles and a smile.

"We don't have time for this. We have to keep searching for the Avatar!" I exclaimed. Every moment lost could be the moment I find him. Then I could return home with honor and in my father's good graces.

"One day won't hurt you, Prince Zuko. Besides, it's your favorite flavor, ash banana" 

"I'm pretty sure that's you're favorite flavor, Uncle." I huffed. Uncle Iroh winked and encouraged me to make a wish.

"You know what my wish is. I want to gain my honor by finding the Avatar." I mumbled as I blew out the candles carelessly.

"And I will always be here to guide and help you with your wish, Prince Zuko." 

I woke up in a cold sweat. I was usually always warm but in this moment I was freezing. I looked around at my large room and beautiful silk sheets. I had gotten my wish. I was welcomed back by my Father. But Uncle lied. He isn't here to support me. I chucked one pillow across the room as I buried my face in another. I doubted my father would congratulate me or wish me any happy birthday. This was the anniversary of his failure. Either the failure of Sozin's comet or of having me, more likely, I thought with a frown. A knock at the door faltered my thoughts. It was one quick knock, and before I could protest Azula swung open the door. 

"Happy Birthday Zu Zu! Please put some formal attire on I have a surprise for you." Azula cooed, leaning against the door frame with a wicked smile.

I looked at her suspiciously. "Why? I hope you haven't planned anything, Azula." I threatened. But it was an empty one in Azula's eyes.

"But of course, brother. I know how much you hate your birthday. It's a tiny surprise to show how happy I am that our family is together. Well, except for that lunatic Iroh, although I doubt we'd consider him family anymore. Right, brother?" Azula asked without seeking an answer. She could tell by my glare the answer. She also got her answer the night of Sozin's comet. She has never brought up that night to me, but I know it wasn't out of kindness. 

"I'll wait outside" She whispered. As the door shut I let myself exhale. Azula was for sure planning something. But she wasn't going to take no for an answer. So I begrudgingly put my clothes on and tied up my hair. It was just long enough to put in a neat half-bun. I looked at myself in the mirror. I shuddered when I looked at my scar. I was welcomed back, but this always served as a reminder that I would never truly belong. But I would try my best.

Azula smirked when she saw me. "Come, Zuko." I followed her begrudgingly as we neared the main hall of the palace. "Now, Zuko. I want you to be on your best behavior. It is your birthday after all." Before I could react Azula swung open the doors as I was met with dozens of people looking at me with a smile. 

"Suprise Prince Zuko! Your dear sister just had to celebrate your birthday!" Azula cooed as everyone nodded in encouragement. I looked in horror at all the decorations and elaborately placed food. There were so many people looking at me expectantly. I bowed graciously, low enough so the people would not see my furious expression. I met Azula's eyes steadily, and graciously let her drag me throughout the party. Most of the faces were other noblemen and their families. I didn't have any friends. The closest I had were Mai and Ty Lee, but they were Azula's first and foremost. Azula made that very clear whenever Zuko and Mai were alone. 

"This party is boring." I turned to see Mai speak those words with complete somberness.

"More like painful." I retorted back. Mai relaxed and came closer to me. 

"At least it's an excuse to see you," Mai commented as I blushed. Before I could respond Azula swiped in and took Mai by the arm. 

"Mai, would you be the best friend ever and help me set up the main event," Azula asked. Well, she didn't ask, it was more like an order. 

"Whatever" Mai waved softly at me as she turned to help her so-called friend. 

I didn't know what "Main event" meant, but I wasn't excited. I found myself looking around for that On Ji girl. I felt a pang of annoyance just thinking about her. However, her company wasn't all bad. I even asked for it at moments. Those blue eyes were filled with anger at times, sure, but I could tell there was a deep kindness somewhere, an expression I have seen in my uncle and my mother. However, she was nowhere to be found. Odd. I would expect all of the servants to be present. Before I could question it further I heard my sister's voice echoing to all the party guests.

"We now present Fire Lord Ozai." I just realized Azula was droning on and on about my father's accomplishments, before her presenting him to the party. My father waved graciously as everyone clapped. I joined in half-heartedly. I could tell by his face he didn't want to be here. Why would he? His attendance didn't make sense. Sure, I am welcome home. But Lord Ozai's idea of affection was ignoring me, so, this was a surprise. 

My father lifted his hand towards me. "Let us congratulate my son for his 20th birthday. He had brought us the Avatar many years ago and ensured our ongoing success to make the fire nation great!" He boomed as everyone clapped louder. I looked up at my father in confusion. He had brought up the Avatar's capture once. When I brought back a 12-year-old boy and in return, I was allowed back in my father's life. My father left soon after. But a few moments were unique enough. 

As the festivities continued into the night, a servant boy approached me. "Fire Lord Ozai wishes to speak with you alone, Prince Zuko." I nodded. Immediately my hands clammed up. I had talked to my father alone in a few months. Brief moments. But he hardly ever requested my presence. I caught a glimpse of Azula. She was smiling widely at me. At that moment I tensed. I tried to straighten my posture and confidently go into the throne room. Everything will be okay. I am honorable, and Prince of the Fire Nation. 

"Hello, Zuko. I hope you enjoy your sister's party for you." Lord Ozai mused. 

"Yes, Father, I do." I bowed graciously. My father nodded. He stood up from his throne and approached me slowly. 

"I do think of your birthday fondly. However, I cannot help but be overwhelmed by the atrocity Iroh committed on this very day. It is something that shames me. And what is worse, he is still alive." Lord Ozai let every word hang in the air, to highlight its importance. 

I had to hold it together. I knew that if I showed weakness. My father would punish me tenfold. 

"I cannot allow this man to live. He is dishonorable, and a traitor. I know that you and your uncle were close. Which is why I believe you are the best man to find him. And you will do so. You leave tonight, Zuko." 

I couldn't process anything, for many reasons. I knew if I brought Iroh back he'd be a dead man. I was angry and bitter, but to personally be the bearer of his death seemed like a twisted fantasy. Not to mention, my father was sending me away again. 

I fell to my knee and bowed. "Have I not earned the right to be here father? I brought you the Avatar so I could be with you and help rule."

My father approached me and put his hand on my shoulder, pulling me up so that we are face to face. "That is why I must send you, Zuko. You were so capable and strong to be able to capture the Avatar. That is why you are who I need to trust to bring the traitor back to me." 

I gulped. my breathing was usually steady, but the prospect of leaving again, traveling endlessly, this time alone made me want to puke. I swallowed the bile that was climbing up my throat. 

"But father, surely someone else can-" 

"This isn't a choice!" Lord Ozai ordered. I looked down in silence.

Lord Ozai sighed. "Now. It is a shame you have to leave your party early. But this cannot wait. Bring me the traitor to prove your worth. If you are to take charge in the future, you must prove you can be ruthless."

I nodded, clenching my fists so tightly I could draw blood. As I exited the throne room I was met with Azula's stare. 

"Did you hear all that" I retorted. Azula chuckled softly. 

"Well, of course, I recommended this to Father." 

I closed my eyes in disbelief. "You WHAT" 

"Calm down, Brother, I just know the only thing holding you back is that old man. When he's gone by your hand, you will see how strong you will become." Azula cooed. 

Without thinking, I pushed Azula onto the floor. With a hard thump, she stared up at me in disbelief. "I am only trying to help you! Don't you see? No one loves you or cares about you, even father. If you do this, he will undoubtedly take you into his graces. Iroh is going to be dead soon. Because if he's not, you'll have nothing again. You will have betrayed the fire nation again. And this time, I will tell father everything. And then I'll kill you myself." I gulped at her words. I felt fire erupt from my fists. I haven't accidentally produced fire in a long time. Yet, here I was, Azula so easily rendering me into an angry child like I was years ago. 

"I will find Iroh and kill him. I didn't know he would betray our nation and I will right my wrongs." I yelled. Azula picked herself off of the floor and flashed me a grin.

"Good Luck, Zu Zu, you're going to need it."

As I left for my room to pack, I couldn't help but be overwhelmed in the situation I was in. I already knew where Uncle Iroh went. He told me the day he ruined Father's plans to destroy the Earth Kingdom's rebellion and permanently take Ba Sing Se.


	6. Failure

Katara

This was my chance to go to the throne room. That is where I saw the royal family go to talk with other war generals and advisors. That was where I would find what I needed. Everyone was at the party. I heard Lord Ozai speak in the distance and I knew all the servants were at the party. This would be my only chance for a while. I had added a jacket to my fire nation outfit. It had pockets where I kept a day's worth of food, small supplies I could carry, and a flask filled with water that I kept just in case. I didn't know if I would be leaving if I found valuable information. I walked slowly towards the big entrance of the throne room. I sighed. 

This is it. I could go home if I found their plans for the water tribes. It would be better if I found more. I walked cautiously. No one was inside. I was so giddy with joy. My adrenaline high and my heart beating fast. I approached a table with various papers scattered. There it was. I knew something here had to be valuable to us. I could help my people, my dad, Sokka.

"And what are you doing?"

I turned in horror. No. Anyone would have been better. A servant, a nobleman, even Zuko. 

Instead, I saw Azuka staring at me with bright blue fire raging around her fists. 

"Let me explain!" I muttered. Everything was falling apart. I went to glance at the papers, maybe take some and run. But Azula threw fire in my general direction and screamed. My full attention was on her. 

"Insolent girl. You are careless and stupid to think you could fool me. It's a shame, you were a good servant, just a terrible spy." 

My hands were shaking. I fumbled with opening the flask. I was scared. But I didn't have to pretend to be timid, Instead, I swallowed and held my head high. Immediately Azula looked at me with curiosity. 

"What could you do? Throw those papers you seem so interested in at me?" Before Azula finished she threw streams of fire in my direction. I only had a little bit of water with me. I couldn't use it now or I'd be helpless. I rolled to the side, avoided one, crouched to the ground, avoided another. The third and fourth came in such close succession it was harder to miss. I was hit square in the chest and with a dry heave I hit the floor. 

"So weak." Azula cooed, now right above me. She gripped the back of my shirt and pulled me up. I groaned in pain but forced myself to look at her angrily. My expression made Azula confused and she seemed to hesitate. 

"I'm feeling particularly gracious tonight after some good news about my brother. Tell you what. I will give you a 10-second head start before I kill you" Azula threw me forward and I grunted. My chest felt like the fire was still there. I couldn't breathe so I wheezed. 

"Run, little girl. Don't waste what few seconds you have left." 

With all the adrenaline and training I had, I knew I could make it to the door in time. Forget the pain. It's temporary. Get up Katara. You aren't that hurt. It's the shock from the impact. Get up. I knew I was right, I could the pain slowly subsiding. I got up on shaky legs and made a run for the door. I heard Azula laugh in delight at my stumbling attempts to escape. I furrowed my eyebrows in concentration. 

"3, 2, 1! Now Die!" Azula shouted in glee. 

I made it to the door. I slammed it shut. I breathed. My body came alive as I moved the water in the flask. I didn't have to hide anymore. I took the water and encased the door handles. With a quick flick of my wrist the door handles were frozen. I heard Azula grunt in confusion on the other side. I didn't wait to see how long until she opened the door. I ran.

I let the tears fall freely now. I ran through the empty palace. I failed. I failed. I failed. I achieved nothing but put my life in danger. There's no hope. I felt nothing but sorrow. I swallowed my feelings as best I could. I had to get out of here. I took one of the side entrances where the fire nation's ships were stationed. I had mere moments to figure out where to go. I thought I could be a stowaway on a ship. That sounded like a good idea until I was on the ship base. No, Azula is going to stop everything. She thinks I'm a spy and she will see the broken ice when she opens the door. She'll know. My breathing was fragmented like my thoughts. Until.

"On ji? Are you okay?" I looked up to see Prince Zuko holding a box. About 10 other men were filing on board with similar sized boxes. I couldn't help but let the tears roll. I had to think quickly, I couldn't hide my emotional state.

"I got fired for spilling some food on your sister's favorite dress. She said she is going to kill me. Please, take me with you. I won't be a bother drop me off whenever you land. Please, Prince Zuko, you're my only hope." The last sentence left a bad taste in my mouth. The man who famously took the avatar took our hope away was now mine. 

Zuko looked at me with concern, He looked at my singed clothing and I saw as he clenched his fists. He was also filled with unabashed anger. Something told me it wasn't about me, but for a quick moment I hoped that it was about me. 

"Get in the ship. We're leaving now." He said as he motioned for me to join. I let the tears flow as I nodded "Thank you." 

"Before I change my mind" Zuko countered as I stumbled onto the ship. Zuko showed me into an empty room with a small bed. I walked in and fell onto the bed, feeling like I was going to pass out. Zuko looked at me for a moment, as if he wanted to say more. 

"Stay here until we're out to sea." He then slammed the door and I was left alone. I had to hope We would leave before Azula could check this boat. I curled up, my knees against my chest. I sobbed for a while. But my rational thoughts seeped into my mind. Zuko is leaving for a reason. Maybe an important reason. Maybe, just maybe, there's still more to learn from Prince Zuko. I found myself feeling lighter knowing that I somehow felt much safer aboard Prince Zuko's ship than the palace Azula tortured me in. Before long, I realized the comforting lull of a moving ship. We weren't on fire nation land anymore, we were at sea. Without meaning to, I fell asleep.


	7. sabatoge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try a few chapters in third person. Let me know what you prefer!

Zuko walked into Katara's room to see her sitting on the bed quietly. He didn't really know what this meant now. She wasn't technically his servant anymore. Just a girl hitching a ride with him. 

"How are you feeling. I see your clothes got singed. I'll get you new clothes when we stop at a merchant village in the Earth Kingdom." Katara nodded

"Thank you. You saved me back there." 

"Yea, well, my sister hasn't done me any favors lately so, not a big deal," Zuko mumbled, looking at the floor. The air between them felt different somehow. She wasn't working for Zuko anymore and somehow he knew the inner strength she kept bottled up might show itself. He almost felt excited. 

"Where are you going?" Katara questioned, leaning forward on the bed. Lord Ozai wouldn't send the crowned prince just anywhere. She knew that wherever he was going, it was important.

"Secret information. I'll be dropping you off once we get to that merchant village. I'm sorry but I don't think it would even be safe for you to go back to the fire nation and its not safe for you to stick with me." Zuko confessed. 

Katara knew she had to say something to convince him to let her join. She couldn't use water bending to show him her strength, but being stranded in the Earth Kingdom was not an option."I think you should take me with you. I have nowhere to go now. My family is in the fire nation. I'll have no one." She pleaded. Zuko could see the look on her face. She was scared. She wasn't inching back or trembling, but her eyes were wide with worry. It wasn't because of fear of death, but that this mission was so close to being an absolute failure.

"On Ji, I can't take you with me. It's going to be dangerous and is no place for a weak girl like you." 

Katara was not used to being called weak. The last time she got called that she fought Master Pikku in a rage. She lost, but, it earned his respect. She stood up in anger "I am NOT weak. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I...can use a sword. I'm good at it." Katara still didn't realize how bad of a liar she was. I mean, she saw Sokka use his club all the time, and he's even started swordsmanship. If Sokka could hit things, so could Katara. "Can't be too hard." Thought Katara.

Zuko gave her a look that showed he didn't believe her. "Really? Okay" Zuko left the room for a moment and Katara watched in horror as Zuko brought out two beautiful Dao swords. 

"They should be used together. But for a moment we shall separate them." Zuko handed one to her and could already see she was uncomfortable with the blade. But he wanted to push her to see how far this lie would go.

"Oh, um, right. I'll just, use this sword then." She breathed.

Zuko steadied himself, using his stance to maintain complete balance. It felt odd to only be with one sword, but, he could tell she didn't know how to wield one. 

"Come on, I'll let you go first" Zuko offered. Katara gulped and raised her sword. Here goes nothing. She swung towards him. And in an instant, she saw his blade twirl around hers, and it was flung across the room. Katara gasped as Zuko grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed her towards his chest.

"What are you doin-" Katara was stopped by the side of the blade resting on her neck. 

Zuko relaxed and backed away from a heavily breathing Katara. This was the closest the two had ever been. Katara smelled fresh and sweet. He was surprised by this. But her smelling nice wasn't reason enough to bring her to find his Uncle. 

"Yea. you're not coming. Nice try though." Zuko stated, leaving Katara to mourn in her room. Zuko wasn't taking the girl who he believed to be On Ji. He wasn't taking any of his soldiers, for that matter. No one could follow him to find his Uncle. This was a journey he would make on his own, as soon as he ditched them all in the merchant town. 

\---------------

Zuko breathed in and out, just like his uncle taught him. 

"Do not let anger control you, Zuko." Uncle would tell him after Zuko would feel like burning the whole world to the ground. Let everything just burn to ash, then Zuko wouldn't have to think about his Father's lingering disappointment and Azula's wicked tricks. Zuko was the perfect prince when he returned with the avatar. What the public didn't know was this avatar was basically a child. Zuko saw his pleading eyes and all Zuko felt was unabashed anger. But angry at what? He thought it was at the Avatar for staying hidden for so long, to being the condition to his banishment. But Zuko was still just as angry. And Uncle was not here to tell him to stay calm or to make some tea. Zuko's eyes flashed open. He let smoke leave his nostrils as he frowned.

"You left me," Zuko thought.

But he knew better. Zuko let his Uncle leave. He let him betray the fire nation and leave Zuko in a palace that despite being filled with fire, felt so horribly cold. 

He had to right his wrongs, and regain honor in a way that wasn't turning in a child but facing the strongest man Zuko has ever known. 

Zuko opened his eyes and pushed down his anger like he always did. He always felt like he was on the brink of screaming, but tonight, he would stay quiet. Zuko put on a cloak and got on a small rowboat. He breathed in relief when the guards didn't notice him lower the boat into the water and towards the little town that he knew was known to be overrun with criminals and pirates alike. 

They were supposed to dock the ship in the morning and get supplies and leave. But Zuko was arriving early. When Zuko reached land he pushed up his boat to shore and tried to put it in an unsuspecting location. He needed to get back on the ship before dawn. The village was small, Zuko was sure only a few fire nation soldiers would be patrolling this old earth kingdom village.

Zuko was not interested in the village, instead, Zuko focused his attention on the still lively bar and the table of pirates outside of it. A Makeshift group of man all were hollering and cheering as if they had nothing to fear. A man with long gray hair, a pirate hat, and an iguana parrot seemed to be the captain. He was sitting down at a table, guzzling down drinks like it was nothing to him. Zuko approached. There was no guarantee they would keep quiet about what Zuko asked them to do, but money is a pirates language and Zuko had a lot of it for this very reason. As Zuko approached the captain looked up and grinned. 

"Look here boys, someone brave enough to bother us."

Zuko ignored the laughs of the crew and dropped a pouch as it made a satisfying clink. There were a lot of coins in there, for the pirates help and their silence. 

"I have a job for you." Zuko couldn't help but match the smile of the captain.


	8. Escape

Katara felt a hitch in her throat when she felt the boat reach land. They were already at the merchant village and she had yet to convince Zuko to let her join him. Katara got up to get dressed but groaned in pain. Azula's fire would leave a scar, but thankfully it wasn't lightning (and a little healing didn't hurt). She didn't let Zuko see how hurt she got, so her speedy recovery would hopefully go unnoticed. But Katara felt drained. After getting dressed Katara opened the door and went above to see a few crewmen eating.

"Where is Prince Zuko?" Katara questioned

One soldier looked up with a shrug "He took two others to get some supplies. This is just a pitstop so I would stay on the ship." Katara was confused. Did Zuko not tell these soldiers that they were leaving Katara here? And why would he be gone and not take her so he could leave for his journey? Katara nodded and racked her brain for a reason to leave and figure out why.

"Well... you see...I need to get some things for for...lady reasons." Katara blushed.

The men looked at each other and a wave of awkwardness overcame them.

"Say no more, just be back soon, I doubt Prince Zuko would be happy about waiting."

Katara nodded and went down into the village. It was tiny, and the people all seemed to sluggishly go about their day, the looming fire nation soldiers made sure to dampen any sort of pride from the Earth nation people. Katara could feel the grief everyone shared. It was hard to ignore, and it seemed to be everywhere Katara went since the Avatar was turned over to the fire nation. Katara looked around for Prince Zuko. Thankfully, she found him, but he was with the two soldiers, heading into a heavily wooded area away from civilization. Katara narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Where are you going?" Katara muttered. She followed the trio, making sure to keep enough distance as to not make her presence known. 

"I just heard there was an herb for a tea I wanted to try out in these woods" Zuko explained.

"Don't become like the traitor. That man always talked about tea" One soldier complained. Zuko murmured in agreement as he looked at the ground in concentration. Something was troubling him. Before Katara could wonder what Zuko was doing out here, a man jumped down from the tree so quickly Katara thought she might be dreaming. A moment later, that man had a knife to Prince Zuko's throat. The soldiers lifted up spears and looked at each other with shock. 

"Let go of him," One soldier said unconvincingly

Several men, Katara didn't notice before began surrounding Prince Zuko and the fire nation soldiers. 

"Well, well, well. Just what we were looking for. I'm sure ransoming a Prince would be very profitable." One man came out of the shadows and laughed as the iguana parrot chirped along with him. The others joined in as the soldiers clutched their weapons. 

"Now. If you don't want your precious prince to not get skewered on the spot. I would suggest you back away now." The man cooed. The soldiers looked to Zuko.

"Go" Zuko squirmed. "Go back to the fire nation and tell my father what happened. GO" Zuko screamed. The men reluctantly ran until they were out of sight and Katara watched in horror. Should she do something? The Sea was too far to use and Zuko needed help. She knew if Zuko was kidnapped, Katara would be left with nothing. But a twinge of happiness was in Katara as she realized she could go home and forget this whole mess. There would be another way, maybe, to fend off the fire nation from the water tribe. 

But Katara knew if there was a chance she could find out what Zuko was originally going, it might help. Katara stood up, ready to fight, no matter what. When the man holding the knife let go of Zuko. 

Zuko rubbed his neck. "You nicked me." 

"You told us to be convincing. Now, the other half of the payment." The man with the iguana parrot held out his hand as Zuko gave him a pouch in response. 

"There will be much more, if I know I never hear a word of this from anyone," Zuko warned. The way his voice raised in anger Katara couldn't help but take a step back. She knew Zuko was the fire nation prince. But the way he glared at these men, she knew that if they talked, he'd kill them. 

The man who must have been the captain didn't seem phased, or if he did he didn't show it. 

"Of course. Pleasure doing business with you."

And just as they came from the shadows, they slipped right back into them. 

Then there was silence. Zuko stood there in what seemed like relief and Katara stood there in shock. What were her next moves? But with a sudden smile, Katara realized she had an answer.

"Do you want to tell me what just happened?" Katara yelled with a smirk. 

Zuko looked back and Katara wished she could bottle up the look of fear he gave her when he realized he had been caught.

"What are you doing here? Keep your voice down!" Zuko seethed in anger, and for the first time in a while, Katara had the upper hand against the royal family. Zuko approached her with his fists clenched.

"You're right, Prince Zuko. I should be heading back to the ship, where I'm sure your men would LOVE to know that you're perfectly safe after all." Katara turned and grinned when she heard a quiet 

"On Ji, Wait."

Katara turned with her arms crossed.

"I could kill you, you know. You're awful with a sword, and if I killed you now no one would notice." The words stung Katara, but the menace Zuko had against the pirates evaporated. She could just feel in her stomach that Zuko didn't have it in him to kill her. She didn't know why, probably his sense of honor. She was an innocent girl to him, anyways.

"Prince Zuko, I'm not going to tell anyone. But I'm a liability anyways. I've decided. Wherever you're going. I want to go."

Zuko was surprised. She had no idea where he was going, and still, she wanted to join. He was going to ask why but she went on an answered unprompted.

"Azula still tried to kill me, remember? I have nowhere to go. If I go back to the fire nation I'd just be banished. Besides, This way, you know I won't go back and trade this information for my place back at the fire nation."

She made a point. But that just made Zuko angrier. 

"It's going to be dangerous. I can't have you hold me back." Zuko warned.

"I won't hold you back. I may have lied about my sword skills. But I won't complain no matter the journey." Katara promised

"We'd be going through the desert, the mountains places a girl like you shouldn't experience"

"A girl like me will be fine. Maybe a sheltered boy prince like you should be the one worried." 

Zuko huffed in annoyance. Zuko was banished and had to roam the world in search of the Avatar at one point, what did this girl endure besides his sister? 

"Fine. But no questions about where we're going, what we're doing. And when I tell you to wait outside or stay behind. Do it." Zuko said.

"Fine. But if you leave me again I'll tell Lord Ozai what really happened. And one more thing" 

Zuko flinched. He didn't like feeling beaten, let alone by a girl he now thought he should've left to get burned by Azula in the palace. "What"

"You've got to change and get a disguise, and quick. You won't be Prince Zuko anymore, so that means for the rest of this journey, we're equals." 

Zuko looked at the girl like she grew a third horn. He knew she was hiding some confidence, but he couldn't have guessed this girl had enough aggression to start commanding her Prince around. Something about that made him scared, but another part of it made him feel more respect for her. Either way, he was in a corner and didn't have many options. 

"We have a deal."


End file.
